Mayhem a la Chibi
by Pikadaj
Summary: When Malik and Yami change into a chibi by accident, Seto is stuck to take care of them... too bad no one told Seto.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Mayhem a la Chibi  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary: **When Malik and Yami change into a chibi by accident, Seto is stuck to take care of them. Too bad no one told Seto.

**

* * *

Chapter 01 **

* * *

Malik and Yami are arguing over a very random and pointless thing once again… 

"Really… This is getting on my nerves." Yuugi mumbles with a sigh, his hand moving to where he feels a headache coming up.

"Hmm…" Bakura looks at the two, his brow set in a slight frown. "I can use my shadow powers to make them stop…"

"ARG! LET ME HELP! _PUH-LEASE_ LET ME HELP!" Mariku begs desperate.

"I know your pain." Yuugi offers sympatic, patting the tanned spirit on his spiky locks.

Grinning at the other, Bakura grabs his Millennium ring. "On 3… 2…"

Mariku takes his rod in his hands and finishes; "1… NOW!"

Dark strands of shadow magic engulf the two shocked targets who can only scream as they get hit before they can defend themselves. As the dark shadows start to fade, Bakura, Mariku and Yuugi blink.

"Uhm… Where are they?" Yuugi asks confused.

"YOU BAKA!" Mariku yells at Bakura. "YOU MADE MY HIKARI GO BYE-BYE!"

"NO I DIDN'T! YOU DID THAT YOURSELF YOU PSYCOTIC BAKA!" Bakura yells back in defence.

"Uhm, yami's…" Yuugi stutters.

"WHAT!"

"They're… not gone." Yuugi squeaks with a slight 'eek'.

"Huh?"

The two yami's look at the place the hikari and yami were, and their jaws drop. Two chibi's are in the place the two teens were before let's not count those 5000 years of a certain Atemu, shall we?

"Hi-hikari?" Mariku asks flabbergast.

"Yami?" Bakura asks confused.

The two chibi's seem to respond to these words as they look up.

The smallest chibi, the chibi with blonde sandy hair, looks at Mariku with big amethyst eyes which shine with purity, while the biggest of the two looks at Bakura confused, his spiky-haired hair falling around his head and his big, yet narrowed eyes blink.

"HIKARI!" Mariku yells, hugging the bigger chibi.

"Erm, Mariku…" Yuugi mumbles.

"WHAT!" Mariku yells/snaps at the small hikari.

"That's Yami." Yuugi says with a sweatdrop.

Blinking, Mariku looks at the chibi in his arms. Noting the crimson eyes and the spiky hair he shakes his head. "Nah, 's Malik." He says with a face-stretching grin.

Whacking the blonde yami on the head, Bakura lets out a sigh. "Dobe."

Looking up at his yami; Malik nibs on one of the wings of the Millennium rod cutely.

"… Why does Yami have the rod and hikari the puzzle?" Mariku wonders. "A-HA! YOU FINALLY DID IT HIKARI! YOU STOLE THE PUZZLE! GOOD BOY!"

Quickly taking his yami away from the psychotic yami, Yuugi hides behind Bakura.

"Are you sure you didn't his him as well?" he whispers.

"Nah, he's always like this." Bakura replies with shrug and a faint chuckle. "Ne, dobe. Pick up your hikari, he's cuter then Yami anyway."

Looking at the small chibi, Mariku crunches down on his knees. "Are you Malik?" he asks serious.

Nodding, the chibi looks away slightly.

"Awh damn." And with that, Mariku faints.

**

* * *

Yay! Lines are working again! XD  
Took long enough  
Well, that was the first chap, tell me what ya think, ne:p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Mayhem a la Chibi  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary: **When Malik and Yami change into a chibi by accident, Seto is stuck to take care of them. Too bad no one told Seto.

**

* * *

Chapter 02**

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight… none of you know how to change them back?" Yuugi asks, a vein popping out of his large forehead.

Shaking their heads, Bakura and Mariku continue their game of poker.

"And… why, pray tell, do neither of you care?" Yuugi questions feeling himself grow irritated.

"'s not my hikari."

"'s cute this way."

Groaning at the replies, Yuugi rubs his temple tiredly. "And why don't you know what happened?"

"We don't know what we did."

"Indeed."

Twitching, Yuugi growls. "And neither of you knows how to act around toddlers?"

"Nope."

"Dito."

"ARG!"

_We will now pause the broadcasting for a moment as none of your innocent minds need to know what happens at the moment. But do watch channel 5 at the moment _

-Channal 5-

"Oh, Mariah. You know I love you, right?" Ray asks, tears evident in his eyes.

"No, Ray. I've had enough. I'm with Lee now. This is the last time you cheated on me." Mariah cries, tears rolling over her fair face.

"But Mariah… Lee has been cheating on you as well… With Kevin!"

"WHAT! THAT FUCKIN' SON OF A-"

Okay, back to channel Myona.

-Channel Myona-

Wiping his hands clear of invisible dust, Yuugi looks at the two beat up yami's proud with a look that says; 'never mess with the nice hikari'.

Groaning, the two yami's rise from the floor, both with the same thoughts; 'WTF?'

The bell rings, indicating that a new costumer has entered the game shop.

"What are you doing? Babysitting?" comes the sneering voice of the person.

"SETO! THANK RA! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!" Yuugi yells, glomping the tall brunet.

"WT- AAAAAAAAAH! COOTIES! COOTIES! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" Seto shrieks, running around in circles.

"NEVER! THE CRAZED HIKARI WILL STAY WITH YOU! WITH YOU I TELL YOU! YOOOOUUUU!" Mariku yells, before laughing like the psychotic maniac he is.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Seto yells, falling to his knees.

"There, there. It's not that bad." Yuugi says, patting Seto on the head.

"What the hell do you want." Seto sulks.

"You have to help us, we'll do _anything_!" Mariku yells.

"Anything?" Seto asks with a grin, a strange glint in his eyes directed to Mariku.

"Well…" Mariku replies. "_They'll_ do anything, I'll just see if it's within the lines of being worth it."

Noting Seto's scowl, Yuugi quickly says; "Name your prize and Mariku will do it." Feeling Mariku's death glare, he hastily adds; "After you've helped us."

"Fine by me." Seto says, the glint again directed to Mariku who gulps, not thinking it can be too bad.

"Okay, okay, okay, we'll visit you in a few hours, so go and, erm… prepare yourself or whatever." Ushering the handsome CEO out, Yuugi closes the door behind him.

"WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Mariku whines at which the white haired yami next to him shrugs.

"You know he has a crush on you."

"SO!"

"And you use that often enough.

"AND?"

"And now we use it."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"There, there, Mariku." Yuugi hushes. "Can't be that bad."

"You say that when Kaiba wants nothing more then get you in the sheets and fuck you senseless until you can't walk for three weeks straight." Mariku mutters.

Before anyone can reply to that, they hear something breaking and Yuugi yelling; "YAMI!" before taking off.

Letting out a sigh, Mariku looks at his hikari, only to see him nip at the rod again and closes his eyes in despair before bringing his hand to his face. "This is going to take a while…"

**

* * *

Yay for the reviews that allowed a new chap XD  
Dun worry, it'll be all Seto and the chibi from the next chap on 6.6  
And about the channel 5 thing… eheheheeeee n,n" yeah n,n"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Mayhem a la Chibi  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary: **When Malik and Yami change into a chibi by accident, Seto is stuck to take care of them. Too bad no one told Seto.

**

* * *

Chapter 03**

* * *

The bell rings, and Seto walks to the door.

'Probably those losers.' He thinks, opening the offending piece of wood.

Before our lovely CEO can say anything, Yuugi shoves something inside before running away as if his life depends on it. Seto blinks dumbfolded before looking at what was shoved inside.

It's a box.

Closing the door, Seto looks at the box better. It is a little higher then his knees, and in a square-form. On it is a note that says;

_Dear Seto  
Thank you for taking care of Yami and Malik for us.  
We'll come back to get it as soon as we find a solution to the little problem, but until then, please bear with them.  
Thanks again,  
Yuugi_

Seto frowns. 'Yami and Malik?' he thinks confused.Opening the box, his eyes widen visibly. There, in the box, are the two chibi's that we know and love as Yami and Malik. Looking at the box in shock, Seto doesn't notice Yami escape until it is too late, and he hears something breaking.

Turning around, Seto sees the chibi sitting in the remains of a once priceless vase.

"ARG!" Seto yells before falling down and starting to cry. "THAT WAS MY VASE!" he sobs.

Malik crawls out of the box and towards Seto, and pats the others' arm comfortingly. Seto sniffs a bit, but sits down on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Now I know why Yuugi ran." He mutters anguished when he hears another thing break.

Malik looks up at him, and holds out his arms. "Up." He squeals, rod in one hand, nothing in the other.

Seto let's out a sigh and lifts the tanned chibi up so that he can sit on the couch. "You and me, huh?" he asks, hearing yet another thing break. "And Golem the Destroyer." He groans.

Malik just sucks on one of the wings of the rod.

Seto's blue eyes widen. "THAT'S SHARP!" he yells, taking away the rod.

Maliks big amethyst eyes start to water and the chibi starts to shake and sniff. Then… A chibi's best weapon is put into action… Malik begins to cry as if his life depends on it.

Seto tries to cover his ears, but no avail. And as he sees a row of vases break and lets out a terrified scream, he pushes the rod back into Malik's hand who starts to happily suck on the item again.

**

* * *

I don't think Seto will have much stuff anymore when the chibi's are done with him n,n"  
Who am I kidding; I KNOW he won't have much stuff anymore when the chibi's are done with him XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Mayhem a la Chibi  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary: **When Malik and Yami change into a chibi by accident, Seto is stuck to take care of them. Too bad no one told Seto.

**

* * *

Chapter 04**

* * *

Seto has let Yami be put back in the box and taped it shut himself, and managed to seal every breakable thing of the mansion in a storage room attached to the mansion. Now the CEO is sitting on the couch again, Malik sitting in his lap, playing with the rod, letting it twirl in his hands a little, and making Seto grab it when it falls. Apparently Malik is a nicer child then Yami, but also more manipulative, making Seto think about how right the rod's powers are to the chibi.

"Papa?"

Seto looks down at Malik and sees the chibi looking around confused and starting to sniffle upon not being able to find his father.

Seto takes a hold of the chibi and starts to rock the chibi. 'I hate my life…' goes through his head for the what? 10.000th time that day. "Your papa is gone for a while." He says to Malik.

Malik looks at the tiled floor so sad that Seto can't help but to feel his heart break and scold himself mentally for being to tactless. "Don't worry, he'll be back soon." he adds.

Malik looks up at Seto, hope shimmering in his eyes. But the hope is soon replaced my sleep and Malik cuddles the rod before curling into a small ball in Seto's lap and closing his eyes.

Seto waits until the soft breathing steadies before giving it another try to take the rod away. But Malik is holding the rod too tightly, hugging it like the softest plushie in the world which he can't live without.

Seto lets out a sigh and decides to give up before looking up at the box in which Yami was trapped, thinking that he should maybe let the chibi out. That thought is easily thrown away however, when he sees the torn box with no Yami in it.

A lot of things break and Malik wakes up and starts to cry. Seto yells out in frustration, making Malik cry even harder, and more things are heard breaking. "HOW THE HELL DID HE GET IN THE STORAGE ROOM!" Seto yells, before taking Malik in his arms and storming out of the room.

**

* * *

Malik is so cute! Share the kawaiiness! ¤hands out chibi Malik plushies¤**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Mayhem a la Chibi  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary: **When Malik and Yami change into a chibi by accident, Seto is stuck to take care of them. Too bad no one told Seto.

**

* * *

Chapter 05**

* * *

Seto finds Yami, and this time puts him in a cage that once belonged to one of Mokuba's pets before going to the bathroom to do his thing.

Yami is shaking the bars angrily, wanting to be released from his prison. He looks at Malik, and Malik looks at him. Yami points at a few things, and starts to brawl out rubbish which Malik understands.

Malik nods and crawls towards the cage, before sticking the end of the rod in and thus opening the door, allowing Yami to come out, before crawling away together.

It's a good thing Seto is still in the bathroom, for he wouldn't like this. Speaking of Seto, the CEO just walks out of the bathroom, a very relieved expression on his face, that changes in an expression of shock when he notices the two chibi's aren't where he left them.

"YAMI? MALIK?" he yells, looking for the chibi's everywhere he can look, running in and out of the big mansion, not caring when he runs in on two of his servants having sex, and not paying attention to them anyway, except for the usual "you're fired".

Seeing the size of the mansion, it can take Seto days to find the chibi's, and Seto is none too pleased about that. The familiar breaking of things and the crying of Malik that suddenly filled the mansion have never felt as good as now, but there is one problem…

Both sounds come from different directions.

The sound of breaking was heard again, and Seto decided to go after Yami first, in order to maybe save his mansion a little, still.

**

* * *

Poor, poor Yami ¤shakes head¤  
… chibi revenge 0.0"  
Poor, poor Seto ¤shakes head¤**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Mayhem a la Chibi  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary: **When Malik and Yami change into a chibi by accident, Seto is stuck to take care of them. Too bad no one told Seto.

**

* * *

Chapter 06**

* * *

"Yami?" Seto walks into the direction where the sound of breaking came from earlier.

Walking into a random room, his mouth falls open, and his eyes widen. Mokuba is unconscious and tied up on a chair, and Yami is throwing everything he can find at him.

"YAMI!" Seto yells angry, trying to run to the chibi, though the sharp pieces of stone, wood and glass prevent that.

Yami starts to crawl away, not once touching the mess that is littered over just about the complete floor. He crawls into a different room as some servants clean the junk away as fast as they can, with the treat of being fired if they don't.

When the floor is clean again, Seto runs into the other room, leaving Mokuba for the servants. He sees Yami leaning into the aquarium to look at the coloured fishes better.

"No! Get off!" Seto yells.

But it is too late, as Yami loses his balance and leans forward too far, and then

_SPLASH_

One wet chibi at your service.

Seto grabs a hold of the drowning chibi and pulls him out. Yami let's a fountain of water escape from his mouth, right into Seto's face.

Seto scrunches his nose and looks at the chibi, clearly ticked off. 'One ugly fish I caught.' He thinks, while saying; "Let's give you a bath."

Yami just nods.

When Yami is seated in the tub, he begins to splash water on Seto.

"AH!" Seto yells in surprise, before scowling. "Stop it!"

"Me wet, you wet." Yami says simply, splashing some more water on Seto.

Seto growls and splashes some water on Yami. It doesn't take long or… Seto blinks.

He is wet.

Yami is wet.

The bathroom is…

Drenched.

"Oh… My… God… Myona." Seto faints.

**

* * *

Last line is kinda a pun to me and my friends always saying I'm God, lol  
Dun pay too much attention to it xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Mayhem a la Chibi  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary: **When Malik and Yami change into a chibi by accident, Seto is stuck to take care of them. Too bad no one told Seto.

**

* * *

Chapter 07**

* * *

Yami is asleep and Seto starts his search for the last lost chibi which he finds on his bed, sleeping peacefully, nibbling on his rod again.

'At least he doesn't cause trouble…' Seto thinks, exiting the bedroom and closing the door behind him softly.

He hears something break and lets out a sigh 'unlike someone else.' He thinks bitterly, once again making his way to where the chibi is now.

After a few hours, Yami is put in an isolation room, tied up to a pillar, and unconscious.

"No one messes with Seto Kaiba." Seto smirks, mentally patting himself in the shoulder proudly.

**

* * *

Erm… yeah, I know it's short, gomeeeeeen n,n"  
Forgive me for once, k? TT**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Mayhem a la Chibi  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary: **When Malik and Yami change into a chibi by accident, Seto is stuck to take care of them. Too bad no one told Seto.

**

* * *

Chapter 08**

* * *

The bell rings and Seto opens the door. Yuugi, Mariku and Bakura are standing in front of him.

"Hi! We've found a way to change them back!" Yuugi cheers.

"Ain't that sweet?" Bakura grins.

Seto nods. "Yes, follow me." He says, leading the trio to his bedroom where Malik is still sleeping.

"Uhm… Where is Yami?" Yuugi asks, looking around as Mariku and Bakura change Malik back to the teenager he was, but letting the teen sleep peacefully.

"He has his own room." Seto replies, grinning evilly.

Yuugi sweatdrops when he sees his Yami's 'room' and Mariku and Bakura just laugh.

"Damn, this is SWEET!" Bakura grins.

Yami is trashing against his binds as much as possible, and Seto just shrugs. "I'll send you the check of the broken vases and artefacts." He says, looking at Yuugi pointly.

"Uhm… Does that have a meaning?" Yuugi asks nervously.

"Just change him back, I held onto _my _end of the deal." Seto says, snorting slightly.

He, Yuugi and Bakura turn to look at Mariku.

"And _why_ exactly are you all looking at me?" Mariku snaps.

"Anou… Shall we change the squirt back?" Bakura asks.

"Yeah." Mariku growls.

He and Bakura use their shadow magic on the chibi who starts to change back to his teenage, stuck-up self.

"Uhm, guys…" he says confused. "Why am I tied up?"

**

* * *

FINISHED! WHOOT! Go me ¤grins¤  
Well, a special thanks to my reviewers and readers and everyone I left out thought that can't be a lot, ne:p  
Well, I hope you enjoyed the fic n,n  
Maybe a sequel some time, or an aftermath (A)  
Ja ne! ¤wave¤**


End file.
